Pureblood Legacy Riverstone A Ginny oc sort of love story
by glarenotte
Summary: The war with Voldemort is coming to a close . The new Era marauders are feeling the losses . Leon died in a fight with Grey back. Harley is trapped in a special prison. Harry is facing Voldemort . William is dying , or is he? You decide. Ginny is pregnant with his child.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

William Jadehill Riverstone was born on Monday at three fifty eight Am. The sprawling baby boy was born to Jett Cornerstone Riverstone and Lark wilberta Riverstone Ne Black . The sudden death of Lark has left William in the hands of his distraught father.

Daily Prophet date _

It has been four years after the Death of Lark . It is with great regret that we report the passing of Jett cornerstone Riverstone . Young William's custody falls in to dispute . An unknown family member has taken William to an isle until everything settles .

Daily prophet _

strange occurrences I tell you just one year later , and the family member who was caring for him suddenly died . Another family member now has him. Sir paddington .

Daily Prophet_

Tragedy strikes again . This time the will was found. William will remain at the Riverstone Manor with Guardianship .

Daily Prophet

William cried as tears of blood ran down his face. Harley was locked away . Harry was God knows where . Leon was dead laying a few feet away. The weary Pureblood collapsed. His body hit a chair uncomfortably . He slid down leaving a thick smear of blood .

Blood slowly began to leak from the corner of his mouth. William could feel his body going into shock . A white light appeared before him. His eyes widen . William stretched his hand out toward the Light.

" William , William !" He could hear a desperate female Voice call his name. He could hear her footsteps.

" Ginny , " he whispered horsely. " The key , the key you and Harley inherit everything . Ginny sat beside William grabbing his hand. " You stay ! You hear me you Stay !"

William's vision began to falter . He reached a hand to rub across her face. " it's cold."

"No no, William! " Ginny screamed.

William's hand fell and his eyes closed.

" William , William don't go!" don't leave me William!" Tears streamed down Ginny's face. She threw herself over top of him. She pulled William's body into a hug. Balling her eyes out .

( Should William turn out to be alive . Or should Ginny Suffer .)


	2. Chapter 2: Remember him

Remember him :

Arthur Weasley pushed opened the cracked door to the Riverstone estate . His jaw dropped open. His face turned a deathly pale . He pulled out his wand slowly entering . Floor boards , tables , glass, and doors littered the floor.

Moonlight showered down from the roof . Holes blasted through the upper floors dropped down even more debris . Lucius Malfoy , Bellatrix Lestrange , and Greyback laid Unconscious . A dead werewolf had it's Jaws locked tightly on to Greybacks neck. Some house elves laid among them and others started to stand .

They looked at Arthur wide eyed . As the estate started to bellow. " It's Good to see you again Master Weasley . " One house elf spoke .

Arthur nodded sticking a finger to his mouth shushing . The House elf nodded collecting the wands from the other Wizards. Arthur poked his head into the drawing room . What he saw broke his heart . Ginny had tears streaming down her face . She was clenching William tightly . Arthur entered the room relief filled him for a brief second . He briskly walked over to Ginny .Arthur touched her shoulder , and Ginny shrugged him off . " Ginny We have to go Tonks and the order will be here soon ."

Ginny screamed angrily while snuggling her face into William's chest. " You go !" Ginny screamed while muffled.

Arthur tried to pry Ginny away . She kept shrugging him off and snuggling more into William.

James and Lilly were the next of the order to make it in. James followed the same actions Arthur took . The remaining house elves surrounded the unarmed wizards . It did not matter if they were alive or dead . Anything that did not belong was not to be left unattended in their book.

James nodded at the house elves . " Arthur !" He called out as Lilly kept her wand pointed at the unconscious Greyback.

" In here James . Bring Lilly we need a scan!"

James nodded and entered the drawing room . Lilly entered behind James keeping her back to his watching the hall. James and Lilly quickly switched .James watched the doorway while Lilly used her wand to scan William .

" He is still alive . The next few minutes are going to be vital Ginny and Arthur . " Lilly calmly lowered her wand.

Ginny glanced up at Lilly with watering eyes . " Is he going to make it ?"

" I don't know Ginny I can't answer that . But you know as well as I do . That William will not go with out a fight . He is a bloody marauder ."

Ginny nodded relinquishing her hold on William . Lilly walked over to William . Her hand touched his shoulder . " Usually I would not suggest this , but time is of the essence . I will be at st. Mungo's." Lilly Apparated with William.

"Arthur you take Ginny and you go . Remus will be here , with Sirius , and Tonks. " James kept facing the Hallway as he spoke .

Arthur nodded grabbing Ginny . They also Apprated . When they reached St. mungo's every one was rushing around . Ginny nearly collapsed .Arthur helped her up. They walked inside the stench of health potions , and blood was overwhelming. Ginny looked like she was ready to lose it again. Arthur kept a hold of her arm as they took a seat in a waiting room .

"Ginny think of anything else . Please Ginny do you think William would want you to be like this ? Tell me about the first time you met him please Ginny." Arthur wanted to ease Ginny's pain for a little while. He wanted to do what any parent would have wanted to do. He wanted to pull his little girl in his arms and tell her it was going to be alright. After everything though he was not sure if it was going to be okay . He could not bring himself to lie . He wanted it to be okay . He wanted William to live.

Ginny chuckled bitterly as tears rolled down her cheeks silently . Memory , after memory hit her like a ton of bricks . " It was my first year, and his second year. Down in the Chamber dad." She bit her lip as it trembled . Tears slowly began spilling faster. "It - it was it was the moment I knew that Harry and I was not meant to be. Harley and Harry took on the Basilisk . William pulled a shield up around me . He grabbed Tom's diary and tried to set it on fire . He kept trying, and trying . But when he realized it was not going to work . He grabbed the dairy and let some of his darkest secrets slip . He gave Tom his darkest moments dad . The moments a strong Slytherin would rebuke .He wrote things in the dairy giving Tom everything . Tom tried to control him. But Tom could barely scratch the surface . Tom released me and went for him. He traded his life for mine. Harley got the fang from Harry's arm and destroyed Tom's Diary .William let Tom know he was giving him control . Tom could not just take it . Fawkes saved Harry . Harley saved William .

" Where was Ron in all of this ?" Arthur had to ask.

Ginny thought for a moment almost confused ."I think recovering from Harley's Giant spider Gregory ."

Arthur blinked . " Harley has a giant spider ?"

Ginny nodded, " He also has Fluffy."

" I bet Snape had a field day." Arthur sat back and folded his arms thinking of the scenario .

Ginny busted out laughing , as tears streamed harder down her face. "Harley got a bad tongue lashing, and he was grounded . He also was not allowed to hang out with us stupid Gryffindors . You think mom was bad Snape was worse . Harley had to sneak out by blowing up most of the house. Now that I think back on it no one showed up for William . Oh God !" A sudden terrible realiztion hit her . " I won't let him die alone dad!" Ginny's face morphed into a terrified expression . " I think besides Harry , Harley and us he was alone . Just him and his Houseelves ." Ginny jumped up rushing down the hall.

( Does William Die or live.)


End file.
